


Won't Let Go

by monick87



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, HIV/AIDS, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monick87/pseuds/monick87
Summary: Jongin likes Sehun. Sehun likes Jongin. Sehun lives with HIV. Jongin doesn't really know what to do.





	1. Better say it now

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first time posting here! I hope you guys like it, and do not get scared away becase all of the warnings!  
> I just wanna make clear that what I know about the disease is by research so if I'm wrong please do tell me! Also, this is unbeta'ed because I have no beta atm.

Jongin had always thought of himself as a laid back person. Even if he didn’t consider being one that took other’s opinion as an important issue for himself, he smiled at people when greeting, he said ‘thank you’ and ‘please’ often, after all, that was how he was raised. 

He was a dancer, and a great one at that. He had worked on several musicals, choreographing the songs in them. He also had a small dance academy along with his friend Taemin, both had work very hard to start it, and well, they had to thank also their parents who helped them with money, not all of it, but still a rather significant amount. Taemin had been against accepting that help, but after some time, Jongin convinced him that they needed the help and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t work hard as well. 

Yes, Jongin was a person that accepted when he needed help and he felt like the greatest thing he could do for his parents was to succeed and being infinitely grateful for their help. But also, Jongin knew when to say ‘I’m sorry’. He tried to recognize when he was wrong or he had done something bad. Contrary to common belief, he thought that was a good trait of him, not a weakness but a strength.  
Though, he only said sorry when he really felt it. For example, that time when he broke Kyungsoo’s heart by rejecting the other boy. He had said “I’m sorry” to whom he considered one of his best friends after being a little too harsh with his choice of words. Even if deep down he knew that he had to do it that way or Kyungsoo would not let go of his feelings for Jongin. 

On the other hand, when he came out to his parents, he hadn’t said he was sorry, because in truth he just wasn’t. He was happy the way he was and he thought that liking boys instead of girls shouldn’t be much of a big deal to his parents or any other person in his life. He was still Jongin, and he was still a good person. Period. 

But all of that was in the past. Jongin had come out when he was 15 years old, and he had rejected Kyungsoo when he was 17. Now, after several years and 25 years of age, he lived in an apartment on the 7th floor of the building, with both of his best friends: Kyungsoo and Taemin. 

“Guys, guys, guys!” Kyungsoo exclaimed hastily as he entered the apartment and closed the door. He put his hands over his mouth and gasped, closing his eyes. “He’s going to come here!” He managed to say to Jongin and Taemin, who had turned their attention to his friend. 

“You mean he as in Suho? The Suho?” Taemin asked somehow amused. 

Kyungsoo just nodded as he made his way to the couch in the living room. 

“So you finally asked him out or what?” Jongin asked, grinning at Kyungsoo’s flushed face. 

Both Taemin and Jongin knew who Suho was. Ever since Kyungsoo had entered his currently job a month ago, he had come back talking about how wonderful, handsome and just plain perfect his boss Suho was. 

“Well, remember the other guy I told you about? The friend of Suho?” Kyungsoo asked carefully.

“You mean the ugly bitch that just wants Suho for himself?” Jongin said, quoting the exact same words both he and Taemin had heard from his friend. 

“His name is Sehun and he’s not a bitch. He’s Suho’s best friend,” Kyungsoo said, correcting Jongin’s words. 

“Not my words, you said that the other day,” Jongin stated. 

“Well, I was wrong. He’s not a bitch and he’s actually good looking,” Kyungsoo explained, a smile forming in his face. “I think he’s your type, Jongin,” he added.

“You just want me to seduce him so you don’t have to worry over him and Suho.” 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Anyways, that’s not the point.” He got comfortable on the couch as Taemin, who had been in the kitchen, finally sat next to Jongin, both looking at his friend. “I didn’t tell you because both of you came back home yesterday when I was asleep, but yesterday Sehun didn’t go to the office so I asked Suho if he knew where he was since I had to give him some papers and he told me Sehun was at the hospital and nothing more.” He took a deep breath, after all he wasn0t so used to talking as fast as he was doing it right now. “So today when I arrived at the office, Sehun came to me and asked me about the papers because apparently Suho told him. So I gave the papers to him and when he was about to go back to his desk, I asked how he was feeling, if he was ok,” Kyungsoo continued. “So, he sat again next to me and smiled. He told me he was fine and said thank you for worrying. I said that he had nothing to thank me for and then we started to talk, like chatting. Like, for the first time in my two weeks at that job, we had exchanged just few words. I mean, you know me, and well he’s not as extroverted as well and one thing led to another…”

Taemin frowned. “So you’re in love with him and not Suho or what?”

“Aish, don’t interrupt me and listen, Taemin!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “I hinted that Suho and he were always together, and he said that Suho was a really good friend. And I told him that I thought they were an item,” he paused for a moment. “Then he told me that Suho was actually interested in me and they were just that, friends! And I think also roommates…but I guess I wasn’t really paying attention after that because he fucking likes me!”

“So why is he coming over?” Jongin voiced his and Taemin’s question. 

“Well, it’s not just him. Sehun and Suho are coming over tomorrow to hang out because Sehun and I agreed that we were going to have a barbecue,” the boy explained. 

“And where exactly are you planning to have the barbecue? We don’t have a backyard,” Taemin pointed out matter-of-factly.

“The balcony?” Damn! Kyungsoo had intended that to sound like a valid option, not like a question. 

“We don’t even have a grill,” Jongin intervened. 

“I need your help guys, please! This is important to me! Please!” Kyungsoo said to his friends. He was ready to pout or do aegyo if necessary. 

“Ok.” Both Taemin and Jongin said in unison. 

 

****

 

Jongin was the one that ended up helping Kyungsoo since Taemin told them that he had already made plans since it was Sunday thus their only day off from the dance academy. 

Sehun had told Kyungsoo by mobile phone that he and Suho could bring the grill since they had a small one at home. So, Jongin and his roommate went to the store to buy all the supplies.

Kyungsoo was extremely nervous so he did what he always did when he is anxious: clean. So Jongin was seating there in the living room, looking down at his tablet to see what was up with his tumblr when the doorbell rang. 

Jongin opened the door just to be greeted by a familiar face (thanks to Kyungsoo mobile filled with Suho’s photos) and another very pretty one. 

“You must be Suho, and you Sehun,” Jongin said with a big smile as he pointed at the short boy and then at the tall one. “I’m Jongin,” he greeted as he extended his hand for a hand shake.

Both gave Jongin a smile and a handshake and the entered the place before being greeted by a very nervous Kyungsoo. Almost immediately Jongin decided to be the one preparing everything to ignite the fire with the charcoal. 

“I would have like to help you with that but I seriously have no idea how to do it,” Sehun said as he pointed at the grill, walking towards Jongin, who was now with an apron on and grilling the meat. 

“You have a grill and don’t know how to ignite the fire for it?” Jongin retorted, smirking a little. 

“Suho always do all the grilling, I just put salt in the meat and that kind of stuff,” the boy confessed.

“Well, we can’t have Suho doing that now, can we?” Jongin asked playfully as he pointed at Kyungsoo and Suho. Both boys were chatting in the kitchen.

“Indeed,” Sehun responded, smiling fondly as he looked at his best friend and crush from the balcony. Suho deserved the world, and he genuinely thought Kyungsoo was a good person and just what his friend needed.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Jongin turned to look at Sehun after silence fell between them, just to find him deep in thought.

Sehun was pulled out of this own mind when he heard Jongin’s voice. “I just think they do a great couple. Suho had been talking to me about him since he arrived. He has the biggest crush, and I’m happy to see that Kyungsoo it’s a good person.”

“Suho seems like a good person as well,” Jongin said. “Care to bring a plate to put these steaks out? Or you liked them overcooked?” He added.

Sehun shook his head and grabbed the plate that was on a small table beside them. “I like my meat a little bit raw to be honest.” 

Jongin looked at him and smiled. “Well, good to know otherwise I would have had to kick you out of here,” he joked, as he places the steaks on the plate. 

Sehun laughed. “As if you could, with those skinny arms.”

“The pot calling the kettle black,” Jongin retorted. 

Jongin had thought that he was going to be bored grilling all the meat all by himself, but somehow Sehun had made the time pass by really quickly that day. He wasn’t just gorgeous; he was also very nice to be around.

 

****

 

Two weeks had passed since that day in the barbecue and Jongin was having a really hard time trying not to think about Sehun. He was sure that Sehun had been just friendly, chatting to him so Suho and Kyungsoo could been together. But still, there was something in the other boy that had left Jongin wanting him to stay a little more. 

He knew he probably was harvesting a crush and he needed to hang out with him in order to get to know him more. Too bad he hadn’t asked for Sehun’s number or at least facebook. 

Jongin had a resolution. He was going to ask Kyungsoo for Sehun’s number as soon as he went back to their apartment, but that had to wait until the evening because right now he was walking down the street to buy a cup of coffee he needed. It had been a shitty week for him and it was all because of Taemin. He had been insisting they should record their dance routines and upload them to youtube as a way to promote themselves so they came up with new steps of popular songs and had been recording nonstop in their free time. 

He finally entered the shop and made his way to the line, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and his heart skipped a little when he saw the person in front of him. It was Sehun, the guy he wanted to see.

“Jongin!” Sehun smiled. “What a nice surprise,” he added. 

“Hi, Sehun! What are you doing here?” The moment Jongin spoke, he realized that was the most stupid idea he could come up with. 

Sehun laughed. “Buying bubble tea, before heading back home,” he said.

“I came for coffee though, the one the brew here is awesome,” Jongin said, eyeing the line.

“Oh!” Sehun gasped. “I’m so sorry! I pulled you out of the line.” He looked embarrassed. “Well, I guess I should let you have your coffee. I have to get going anyways,” he added. “It was nice seeing you.”

Jongin panicked. He hadn’t intended Sehun to feel as if he was bothering him! “Wait!” He screamed, a little too loud, which caused Sehun jump in surprise.

“I mean, don’t go. Or, go if you have to or want to…” Jongin managed to say quickly. He shook his head, calming himself a little. He was a laid back person! He was assertive! “What I want to say is…” It was now or never. “I would like you go out with me for dinner sometime, or to have bubble tea.”

Sehun’s face was blank and Jongin wondered if he had just screwed up his chances. That is if he ever had. 

“As friends or as in a date?” Was the only thing Sehun responded in a low voice, looking directly at Jongin, as if searching for something.

“As in a date,” Jongin responded immediately. “I would like to get to know you better because I like you.”

Something he couldn’t quite decipher passed through Sehun’s eyes and he nodded. “Okay. I would like that, too.”

 

****

 

“Look, Jongin. I really, really like you. I think you are great guy and you’re handsome and funny, and really nice,” Sehun started right after they got a seat at the restaurant had chosen for dinner. “I need to tell you something,” he added before taking another breath. His eyes searched for Jongin’s and when they finally found them, Jongin shivered. That look was full of a lot of emotions, which he just couldn’t pick up at the time.

“What is it?” Jongin dared to ask, trying to smile to ease the serious mood that had settled.

“I’m HIV positive.”

Jongin felt like a bucket filled of iced water had been poured down on him. Or maybe it was more like he had been punched in the guts. He stayed silent, not really knowing how to react or even what to say. 

Sehun had now lowered his face, looking down at his hands, before looking up again. “I understand if you no longer want to date me, but I hope we can still be friends.”

Jongin hadn’t been a bad student back in high school. He did know that blood transfusion, birth and unprotected sex were the ways of HIV contagion. Still, he looked at Sehun’s hands, feeling something preventing him to reach for a hand of the other boy.

Apparently Sehun caught on that, because he smiled sadly. “I think that’s my cue, right?” He said just loud enough for Jongin to hear. “It was nice to meet you, Jongin,” he said before getting up from the seat.

Without thinking any of his actions, Jongin grabbed Sehun’s hand, preventing him from leaving the place. “No, wait! I’m sorry!” He said, he was starting to feel ashamed of his actions and thoughts. “It’s just that well, I’m a little slow and I just…please stay,” he practically begged.

Sehun was shocked. He looked at Jongin’s hand on his wrist, then back at Jongin. “Okay,” he nodded, before taking his seat across the boy again. “Thank you,” he murmured smiling again.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.” Jongin shook his head. “We should order and it’s my treat, ok?”

Sehun’s smile grew. “Ok, but I hope you won’t back down when you see the bill because I’m starving!” He joked.

Jongin let out a soft laugh before he clearing his throat. “Sehun, I-I don’t really know what to say right now. But, we can be friends, right?” He asked carefully. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to date Sehun anymore, but he was completely sure that he needed him somehow in his life.

Hurt and resignation passed through Sehun’s eyes as he nodded. It was like he was used to being friendzoned, and Jongin stopped himself from thinking more of it or he would end up with feelings he didn’t need to deal with at the moment.

That night went marvelous. Jongin had had the time of his life, chatting and laughing with Sehun, talking about trivial things and hobbies. Still, that very same night when he was alone on his room, he had felt like the biggest douchebag ever. 

Jongin felt a headache coming as he looked at the roof of his bedroom. He was more confused than he had ever been. Some part of him wanted to just stay away from Sehun, and the other wanted to kiss him senseless. Why this had to happen to him?!

Now getting Sehun out of his head was going to be even harder than before.


	2. He's not saying you're a slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, but I rewrote this chapter so many times! Everything was so much better in my head...  
> Anyways, enjoy and please let me know what do you think and what should I improve.
> 
> Again, unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

The last couple of days had been quite stressful for Jongin. He and Taemin had been hired to choreograph a debut song of an idol, and that was a big step for them. It was a small company that had just started, but still it was a big step indeed.

 They were currently trying to get jobs that involved getting connections. They surely had the talent, but still, you don’t succeed just with talent. You need to know the right people to work with.

 It had felt great to be given the job, as the Company specifically asked for them, but to be honest, Jongin wasn’t really sure if all the stress he felt was worth it.

 Though, deep down he was sure that not all the stress was because of work, maybe the constant recalling of his date with Sehun had something to do with it. After all, he had left the place feeling like a complete douche for friendzoning Sehun as quickly as the other boy told him his HIV status.

 Jongin was feeling troubled and he didn’t like that. Yes, he had texted Sehun a few times after the date, but all his texts had been quite short and more on the friendly side.

 He would be lying if he said that he hadn’t googled the subject, but he surely hadn't had the time to read it all. Most of the things he found about HIV, were things he already knew, like HIV not being a death sentence anymore and knowing about treatment nowadays that could help a person with HIV live a normal life.

 Anyhow, despite his work load, Sehun always managed to infiltrate his mind. Sometimes Jongin wondered if it could be just morbid fascination the cause of it all. He couldn't deny there were many unknown things about Sehun that he would really like to know. Though, most of them he just didn’t have the guts or the right to ask Sehun, and would probably earn him a well-deserved slap from the other boy.

 He felt really exhausted, but moreover he was starving so Jongin reluctantly decided to cook something for himself.

 He was about to curse and groan for the fifth time when he heard the door open. It was Kyungsoo, which meant he was saved! He could ask his friend to cook something for him in exchange of doing the laundry (which oddly he didn’t dislike that much).

 Jongin hastily made his way to the living room, but instead of finding a happy Kyungsoo, he found a disgruntled one, sitting on the couch and with both hands on his face.

 “Argh!” he exclaimed, turning to look at Jongin.

 “Are you ok?” Jongin asked, taking a seat next to his friend. “What’s wrong?”

 Kyungsoo looked quite mad at something. “I had a fight with Suho,” he answered. “He says I’m overreacting but I feel…attacked…somehow.”

 “What happened?” Jongin asked again, frowning a little. Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to overreact to things, but the times he did, it was a disaster.

“You know we’ve been dating for like, what? Two weeks?” Kyungsoo turned to look at his friend, who nodded. “Well, we decided to have dinner at his place since Sehun wasn’t going to be there, and we started making out,” he continued. “After some heavy kissing, I hinted that maybe it was time to…you know…have sex.”

 Jongin smiled a little. Out of the three of them (Taemin, Kyungsoo and Jongin), Kyungsoo had always been least comfortable talking about their sex lives. He nodded again, prompting his friend to continue.

 Kyungsoo groaned, exasperated. “He said he was thinking about the same, and just when I thought that we were going to finally have sex, he looks at me and asks me if I had been tested for STD’s!” He exclaimed.

 Jongin blinked a few times, as his mind traveled back to Sehun for a moment. Of course he knew why Suho had asked that to Kyungsoo. “And?”

 Kyungsoo looked shocked at his friend’s question. “And? What kind of question is that?”.

 “And…why do you feel attacked?”

 Kyungsoo opened and closed his mouth for a couple of times. “Because…because, why he had to ruin the moment asking me that kind of question? I mean, I have been like with 3 guys in my life!”

 Jongin got it. He knew the trail of thoughts of his friend and why he felt attacked. But also, he knew why Suho had asked that.

 “He’s not saying you’re a slut or anything, Soo,” Jongin tried. “He likes you a lot, and not only as a booty call, I’m sure.”

 Kyungsoo sighed. “You know, I called Taemin on my way here. I thought you were busy or something,” he said, after calming down a little. “He told me the same thing, that I was overreacting.”

 Jongin smiled. “See? I don’t think Suho thinks of you like a slut or something. I think he is responsible and reliable, which is good.”

 Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He hated to be treated like a small child. He was the ‘mom’, the one who cooked and cleaned, for God’s sake! Why he was like this in stupid themes like sex?! “It’s just that…I really like him, you know.”

 “I know you do,” Jongin said, patting his friend’s back. “Now, stop being the drama queen we both know you’re not!”

 Kyungsoo laughed slightly. “You’re gonna use this against me for forever, aren’t you?”

 “Oh, you have no idea.” Jongin laughed. “Now go and reconcile with you prince charming. Call him or something.”

 “I’m definitely apologizing,” Kyungsoo said, blushing a little. “And thinking about it, maybe he is right. I mean, I have always used condoms, but I have never been tested for anything.”

 “Neither have I,” Jongin whispered to himself.

 

********

 

It was until Jongin and Taemin finished the choreograpy, a few days after the whole Kyungsoo freaking out thing, that he finally asked Sehun out for a second time after debating a whole night about it.

 Luckily for him, Sehun had typed back 'yes', agreeing to see each other in that place which served the best bubble tea ever according to him.

 

********

 

The day was cloudy and quite cold, making Jongin think that maybe it hadn't been a good idea to meet Sehun exactly on that day. What if because of him Sehun got sick? The mere thought terrified him.

 He was about the  cancel their _'friendly'_ rendezvous when he saw the other boy enter the place, looking gorgeous as ever, though wearing a cute pink scarf and looking quite ashamed.

 "Sorry. I got caught up at work," he apologized as soon as he approached the table were Jongin was sitting.

 Jongin smiled and shook his head, indicating that there was no problem at all. "Nice scarf," he pointed out as the other boy sat down in front of him.

 Sehun blushed a little and laughed. "It's not mine. It's actually Suho's," he explained, taking off said object. "He forced me to put it on because of the weather."

 And there it was what Jongin had feared: not knowing exactly what to say or do. What if he said something rude without meaning it?

 "That's very nice of him," he started carefully. "Also his fashion sense is priceless," he added trying to ease the now tense moment, or at least for him.

 Sehun laughed so it was one point to Jongin.

 "Indeed."

 Then, the waitress came in to take their orders. Jongin ordered a hot chocolate, while Sehun ordered a taro bubble tea.

 Right after the waitress left, Sehun spoke."You didn't tell Kyungsoo," he stated.

 Jongin licked his lips. "It's not my place to tell him anything about you. At least not when I didn't know if you were comfortable with that or not."

 Sehun' eyes widened for a moment before he smiled. "Thanks," he whispered. Jongin had no idea of how much his words had affected him. Sehun knew he shouldn't let himself fall for Jongin, but how could he fight his heart when Jongin said stuff like that. He had experienced the bad and the good side of people, and he was glad that Jongin seemed like he had more good sides than bad ones. If only they had met on other circumstances, or years before.

 "Don't need to be," Jongin said, pulling Sehun out of his thoughts. He placed his hand over Sehun's and squeezed it a little, with a smile on his face, before placing it back on the table where it had been previously.

 "Not like it's a secret. But still that was very considerate of you," Sehun said, looking at the other's eyes.

 Jongin shrugged and Sehun proceeded to dismiss the topic.

 "So, when I'm going to be able to see that choreo you and Taemin worked so much on?" He asked genuinely excited and happy.

 Jongin blushed slightly. "We're not as good as Tony Testa yet, but it is pretty good actually," Jongin answered proudly. Not like he was competing against Tony Testa, but he surely wanted te develop a 'style' like said choreographer he admired so much.

 "I bet," Sehun said simply, looking as if he suddenly was yearning for something.

 Then, the waitress came in to serve them their respective drinks.

 "What is it?" Jongin asked as soon as the waitress was out of sight. "What was that look from before?" He was curious.

 Sehun took a sip of his bubble tea. "I was just remembering that I was really good at dancing back in high school," he answered nonchalantly.

 "You don't dance anymore?" Jongin was very cautious when talking about Sehun's past because he didn't want to intrude.

 The other boy shook his head. "Not really. I haven't danced since I dropped out of college, not even in a club or something like that."

 "Oh, I didn't know you dropped out college." Jongin tried, he really did, but before he could close his mouth he asked. "Why?" Maybe he wanted Sehun to confirm what he had suspected.

 "I dropped out a few months after I was diagnosed with HIV." And there it was. Sehun confirmed it. "I still regret it, though."

 "You should go back, then," Jongin suggested. "Well, I mean if you really want it. I'm just saying..." he rambled a little. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to...I'm not trying to pry into your life or anything," he tried to clarify. Why, oh why he always ended up acting or sounding like a douchebag with Sehun?!

 But Sehun blinked a few times and started to laugh. "Don't worry! I'm not offended or anything," he said. "Actually, Suho has told me the same thing over and over for the past years, but I guess I'm not quite sure what to study..."

 "Why? Can't you study what you were studying before?" Jongin asked, before drinking a good portion of his coffee.

 "I wanted to be a surgeon," Sehun confessed. "Can you imagine people wanting to be operated by a doctor with HIV?" He asked calmly. There wasn't any hint of anger, bitterness or sarcasm in his tone at all. 

 Jongin felt as if he had been punched in the guts and flinched slightly. He was sure he had made Sehun dislike him or at least think that he was an inconsiderate prat. Never in his life, he had felt so ashamed, not even when performing or doing a mistake while performing.

 "I'm an ass, aren't I?" Jongin dared to ask.

 Sehun let out a quite loud laugh and shook his head. "You are not, and really, Jongin, you don't have to be so careful around me. I appreciate your thoughtfulness with me, but don't be so stiff, relax a little you know. After all, we're friends and you had no idea."

 Jongin felt himself relax at those words and somehow breathing had become easier. "I'm sorry..." he apologized. Then he had a great idea. "Oh! I know! Maybe, if you want of course, I could teach you some moves, or maybe a dance you would like to learn." He suggested.

 Sehun thought about it for a second. "Maybe I could take your word. After all I've always wanted to learn properly how to dance tango... or waltz."

 "I could teach you both," Jongin said hastily. "Though, tango is not my specialty to be honest."

 Sehun nodded happily. "I'm on, then!"

 "Just let me see my schedule to see what hours could be the best for us, ok?" Jongin was looking at his mobile with enthusiasm.

 "No need to be right now, you can arrange things later and text me," Sehun said, smiling again.

 "Ok." Jongin shrugged. Then they fell into silence for a few moments.

 "You know," Sehun started. "The first time I saw you I thought you were a graphic designer or something like that," he confessed. "I never imagined you were a dancer."

 Jongin smiled. "So, you're implying that I have good taste in clothes." He teased.

 "I'm not implying anything. Why on earth your clothes are related with me assuming you were a graphic designer?" Sehun asked half amused and half confused.

 "Because obviously, designers have certain _'look'_. They tend to look fashionable and good," Jongin explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 "The only thing obvious here is that apparently, you are attracted to designers." Sehun retorted.

 "I actually thought you were an architect or something. After all you work with Kyungsoo at the Construction Company and he often mentions that he needs to give you papers to supervise."  Jongin mentioned.

 "I think cronyism is the word needed here." Sehun half joked. "The major associates of the company are Suho's parents and himself. And Suho had been my best friend since forever, so they offered me a good job after the whole college dropout thing and here I am, a few years later with more experience in the Human Resources field!"

 "But, you do like your job, right?"

 "I don't love it but I do like it," Sehun answered. "I always try my best because the last thing I wanna do is to disappoint Suho and his parents. They have done a lot for me and I really don't know how to thank them."

 Jongin smiled at that, gratefulness was a trait he looked for in the people he liked having in his life.  "That's very nice of you."

 Sehun blushed at the compliment and smiled slightly.

 "It's kind of the same for me and my parents. They helped me with money to open the studio, that's why I try to work as hard as I can," Jongin said.

 Sehun looked down at his bubble tea and smiled. "You’re really a good person, Kim Jongin.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic like this before and I've been wanting to do it for a long time now. After watching movies and documentaries about the subject I finally decided to do it. This is very important for me because I would like to spread awareness and prevention about the subject. Please be safe always, get tested regularly and never discriminate! :D


End file.
